Why?
by Kal the Magnificent
Summary: **movie verse**After she gave up her immortality, she had to tell her father, right? This is his reaction. FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for the nice reviews!! =)
1. Default Chapter

Why?  
  
AN: This is about what Elrond was thinking when Arwen told him that she gave up her immortality for Aragorn. Yeah, I know, it's been done before, but oh well. Review please! Criticism is welcome, but only if it is CONSTRUCTIVE!!!  
  
Disclaimer- In my past life, I owned it!  
  
*Spoken in Elvish*  
  
  
  
Elrond, half elvin, ruler of Rivendell, sat. He awaited his daughter, the Lady Arwen, Evanstar of her people. In his heart, he knew what tale she needed to tell him. A noise jarred him out of his thoughts. A quiet knock sounded on the door, but to Elrond, the knock was louder than dwarven footsteps.  
  
"Enter"  
  
Arwen entered the room, almost hesitantly.  
  
"Arwen, you bring me news." It was not a question.  
  
The Lady Arwen bowed her head in response.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Elrond could see tears dripping down her face, and he knew that what he presumed was indeed true, but waited to hear it from her, in hopes that he was wrong.  
  
"Well?" He again demanded, harsher than he meant.  
  
"I have given up my immortality for Aragorn Lord Elrond."  
  
It hurt him that she referred to him as Lord Elrond, when all of her life she referred to him as father.  
  
"Lady Arwen, what meaneth you by that?" The Lord of Rivendell questioned.  
  
Arwen gasped slightly at her father using her formal name, but let on nothing. "Exactly what I said."  
  
"How could you do this?" Elrond now was callous in demanding.  
  
"Because I love him. Not like you would actually know what the word means father" Father was spoken in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
Elrond's eyes flashed furiously, and he replied "How could you do this to me? Why must you punish me? First your mother left, now you? What about the people of Rivendell? You have an obligation to them."  
  
"Blame me not for what you allowed happen to my mother!" Arwen shouted, and Elrond immediately knew he had gone too far, but at Arwen's next words, he immediately had no regret.  
  
"If you hadn't chased her away, she never would have gone to Lothlorien!"  
  
"How dare you! You never knew what I went through after she left, you were to busy wooing every elf lord in Rivendell!"  
  
"What you went through? The day after she left you—"  
  
"Enough! Both of you!" The voice of Elrohir rang through the room.  
  
"Father, you should be ashamed! Arwen has found someone she loves, and you accuse her of driving mother away! She's your daughter, and you should be proud that she—" he was cut off by Elrond.  
  
"I have no daughter."  
  
AN: Like, hate? Want me to add more? If you want me to add more, tell me in your reviews! It's the little blue button! 


	2. NOTE TO MY FAITHFUL READERS

NOTE TO MY FAITHFUL READERS:  
  
Due to upcoming finals, I have been banned from using the internet. Therefore, I will be unable to post anything. This will last until my last final, which I think is on Wednesday June 5th or 6th Sorry about this, but I will be back soon (I hope). Luv to all of ya!  
  
~*~Diana~*~  
  
PS: Viva los Lakers por siempre!! 


	3. You did WHAT?

AN: I'm back!!!!! Yay! Finals are over, finals are over!! *does happy dance* I was shocked when I read the reviews for this, you guys really liked it!! Thank you guys soooooo much for reviewing!!! So, as promised, here is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it as much as you did the first!! Oh, and if you have any ideas, input, confused about anything, love it, not too crazy about it, tell me in your reviews. Criticism is ok, but please, MAKE IT CONSTRUCTIVE!!! Telling me it sucks doesn't help me. =) Elladan makes an appearance and Glorfindel might be in this chapter, but if he isn't, then he will definitely be in the next one.  
  
*spoken in elvish*  
  
Disclaimer- we all know I don't own it, right?  
  
  
  
Elrohir gaped at his father, then turned to look at Arwen. She was ghost-white, then turned and fled. Both Elrond and Elrohir stared at the spot where she used to be for a minute.  
  
"What. Was. That?" Elrohir, his voice trembling with rage, advanced upon Elrond, who, shamelessly, was backing away from his son, cowering against the wall.  
  
"I-she-Cele—"  
  
"DON'T BRING CELEBRIAN INTO THIS AGAIN!!! NONE OF THAT WAS ARWENS FAULT!!!" Elrohir roared.  
  
"If Arwen had not been born, then Celebrian would not have wanted to go to Lothlorien, and she never would have been attacked by orcs and gone to Valinor" Elrond retorted.  
  
"If it's anyone's fault, it's YOURS for getting mother pregnant!" Elrohir growled, glaring daggers at his father. (AN: I don't know if this is the real reason that Celebrian went to Lorien, but for the sake of this story, it is)  
  
Elrond opened his mouth, as though to argue, but was silenced by Elrohir glowering at him.  
  
"This is a bit of a turnaround" Elladan's voice sliced through the tension. "Tell me brother, what has our father done to upset you so?"  
  
"Well, as you know, Arwen and Estel are lovers. She has given up her immortality to him, and when she told our father, he disowned her!" Elrohir's voice rose in anger.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!" Ellandan was almost beside himself in rage.  
  
"I acted like any concerned parent would do!" Elrond defended himself.  
  
"No, you acted like any idiot would! How do you think Arwen feels? True it is that she loves him, but now she will be immortal no longer. And now to have her father disown her!" Elrohir said.  
  
"I merely did what I though best!" Elrond protested weakly.  
  
"You thought it was best to act like a fool!?"  
  
"Elrohir! Calling our father an idiot and a fool, however true it may be, is not going to help."  
  
"Well then, my genius of a brother, what do you suggest that we do?" Elrohir said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"First we find Arwen. Where is she anyway?" Elladan ignored the sarcasm in his twin's voice and looked around for Arwen.  
  
"She ran out of here." Elrond said in a teeny voice.  
  
"Which direction?" Elladan quickly asked before Elrohir could get a word in.  
  
Elrond pointed to the door leading to Celebrian's gardens. (AN: I'm not really sure the exact layout of Rivendell, so just try to imagine then in a big throne room with doors all around it. And Celebrians gardens, well, they were hers and are now sort of a memorial to her. If you don't understand anything, ask me about in your reviews.  
  
(AN: Leaving Elrond and the twins and going to Arwen)  
  
Arwen ran down the path to her mothers gardens, paying no heed to the tears dripping down her face. She was not going to visit her mother's gardens, but to her secret place that she had discovered. Flying past her mother's peaceful glen, she turned off the path, tearing her dress in the process. The little strip of cloth fluttered to the ground as peacefully as a butterfly flutters through the air and lay there; Arwen gave it no second thought. Arwen dashed into the stream and started running with it. She ducked under the waterfall that was separating her from her sacred place, her land haven. She slowed at the entrance, her breath coming in hiccupping gasps from her hurried flight from her father's house. Her father, or rather, now her ex-father. The thought brought more tears to her eyes. She could understand him being angry, even furious, but to disown her? Wiping her eyes, Arwen pushed aside the make-shift curtains and stepped inside her hideout. When she looked up, her breath froze in her throat. There, sitting on the bed that Arwen had made out of straw and covered in rags stitched together, was the one of the last people she expected to see.  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffhanger!! Don't ya hate 'em? Me too! Anyway, find out who is on her bed, what the twins do and other stuff in the next chapter. People in the next chapter are- GLORFINDEL!!! (sorry, I love Glorfindel and I feel that he got cheated in the movie), Haldir and maybe other people, I have yet to decide. Like it, love it, hate it, confused, want cookies, tell me in your review!! Not promising that I can do anything about the cookies though, but I can sympathize!! 


	4. Secret places

AN: Yay! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!! First Ff.net was down, and then I went to France for three weeks, and I left on the 18 of June, but then when I came back you still couldn't do anything, so I'm posting this as soon as was possible!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't even own the computer that I'm writing this on, happy? *spoken in elvish*- in this chapter, there is actually some elvish spoken! Thoughts  
  
Arwen stared in shock at the person on her bed. "L-Lord Glorfindel! H-how did you find this place?" she stammered. "It wasn't hard; you really should use a covering that blends in" Glorfindel replied. "Don't tell my father, please?" Arwen pleaded. "I meant to ask you about that, what happened?" "How do you know anything happened?" Glorfindel gave her a look that plainly said I'm an elf-lord, don't question me. Arwen looked at her hands, refusing to look Lord Glorfindel in the eye. *Undómiel* Glorfindel insisted. *I informed him of my decision to give up my immortality to Aragorn* *I take it his reaction wasn't very good* *To put it mildly* *What did he do?* *Well, we started off horribly, and it just got worse. I told him of my decision, and then we got into an argument, in which he blamed me for my mother going over the seas, then Elrohir came and he tried to defend me by telling father that he should be proud of his daughter, and then father said he has no daughter* Arwen said this all very quickly, and burst into tears when she was finished. Glorfindel stared in shock for a minute, then held his arms out to Arwen, and she swiftly came to his embrace, burying her face in his chest. "Shh, it's ok. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He'll probably forget all about it tomorrow" He tried to assure her, but his efforts were in vain. "You didn't see his face! He looked at me like I was the scum of the earth, or something equally as bad!" Arwen sobbed. Before Lord Glorfinel could reply, Elrohir came running by yelling for Arwen. "I think he's looking for you" Glorfindel said gently. "Really?" "Yes, really. Now come on, I'd say that if he is willing to bring down the wrath of all the elves in Rivendell by disturbing the peace, he wants to see you. Now." Glorfindel replied. Arwen wiped her eyes, then stepped out of her hideout, Lord Glorfindel on her heels. "El-Elrohir?" Arwen questioned shakily. Elrohir spun around so quickly he almost fell down. "Arwen!" He engulfed her in a big hug, causing her to burst into tears again. Elrohir appeared stunned t0 see Arwen like that. "Erm, uh, let's uh, go talk to Elladan. I think he has an idea." Sniffling, Arwen nodded her head and began walking with Elrohir down the path. Suddenly, she stopped and motioned for Lord Glorfindel to come. He did so, and all three continued d0wn the path.  
  
Elrond's POV AN: The italicized stuff is thoughts, and if it has a marking it, then it's Elrond thinking, and if it has a / \ marking it, then it is the little voice in his head.  
  
Elrond paced about in his throne room. Inside, he was kicking himself about disowning Arwen, although his exterior would never let it show. He needed counsel, no, what he needed was Celebrian. Why does she have to do this to me? He wondered to himself. /You didn't have to get so mad at her\ the nasty little voice that always seemed to be right spoke up. Oh, be quiet he replied back, then shook his head. I can't believe I'm talking to myself he admonished. /Yes, well, you always have been a bit loony\ the voice laughed at him. Have not! He protested. /Have- hey, stop trying to change the subject\! The voice exclaimed. Darn. I can try, can't I? Elrond tried to distract the little voice again. /Hah Hah. Nice try. But you really should have been more supportive of Arwen, I mean, she lost her mother, and now her father disowned her? Poor kid\. Elrond scowled. Yeah, well, um er, Luthien's dad reacted the same way! /He didn't disown her, and Luthien had not lost her mother.\ Erm, uh, um, err. fine, you got me. I'll go talk to her. /Civily\ The voice insisted. Civilly Elrond agreed. He sighed. Now to talk to Arwen.  
  
AN: YES! THE CHAPTER IS OVER!!!! Ok, I am INCREDIBLY unhappy with this chapter, in my opinion, it really sucks, and I am having MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. As I said, this is a really bad chapter, try not to flame too badly, please? I think I have flamed myself enough. Anyway, oh yeah, the thing with Luthien, not really sure if that is true, about her father not disowning her and her not losing her mother. For all I know, she could have been disowned and her mother could have died earlier. Anywho, if it's not right, tell me in your review and I will fix it. Luv ya!! 


	5. The End

AN: Okay, after much deliberation, I decided to finish this story, and then just be finished with it! So, this might be the last chapter, depending on when I end it. Please review you guys!!  
  
AN to Jo March- Thank you so much for you incredible review. I was ready to give up on the story when I read your review. I just really wanted to thank you for taking the time to review my story, and being so nice. This chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you like it!  
  
**- spoken in Elvish /\- the voice in Elrond's head - Elrond's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer- Not making money off of it, don't own it, don't know anyone who does.  
  
Elrond paced around in his throne room waiting for Elladan. What do I say to her? He wondered. /I would start out with Hello\ The voice was back. Oh not you again! Why can't you leave me alone? He waited for a response. "Hello?" he said, not realizing he said it outloud.  
  
"H-hello." A shaky voice replied.  
  
Elrond spun around to face Arwen, who was standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. He mentally kicked himself. "Er, did I say that outloud?"  
  
Arwen smiled. "Yes, did you not mean to?"  
  
"Erm, not exactly."  
  
"Then, who were you talking to?" Arwen questioned, a bit confused.  
  
"Uh, um er, that is, well ummmm, nobody?" Elrond replied, turning red.  
  
"O-okay" Arwen said slowly.  
  
There was an awkward silence while both Elrond and Arwen tried to think of something to say. Finally, Elrond, at a loss for words, just held his arms out to Arwen. She hesitated all of thirty seconds, then ran into his arms crying. Elrond hugged her and let her cry into his arms, as he had done when Celebrian left for the Blessed Realms. Suddenly, Arwen was aware of water dropping on her hair. She looked up to see tears coming down Elrond's cheeks.  
  
"Y-your crying!"  
  
Elrond nodded. "I just don't want to lose you as I did your mother."  
  
"We never truly lose loved ones. They stay with us in heart, if not in body."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"You did father."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
Arwen smiled and nodded.  
  
"But do you have to give up your immortality? Why can't you just marry him, then when he dies come to the Blesses Realms with me?"  
  
Arwen gave him a sad smile. "'Tis not my fate to go. You know that. And you also know what would happen if I didn't give up my immortality to him."  
  
Elrond slowly nodded. "Very well. I suppose I would rather see my daughter die from old age than grief."  
  
Arwen looked at him, a smile spreading over her face. "Thank you father."  
  
"You welcome daughter."  
  
"Just one question father.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Who were you talking to earlier?"  
  
Elrond turned red. "Uhhhh."  
  
AN: YAY!!!!! 'TIS THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, this is it, I'm gonna leave it here. Thank you to all you super people who reviewed, especially Jo March and Elfsheen for their awesome reviews, they really kept me going, especially when I was down. Review you guys! Charlie is getting hungry again!!!!!!. 


End file.
